User blog:ToaGonel/It’s My Third Anniversary - It’s Time to Call it a Night
Hello, all. Down to Business As some of you may know, today is the first anniversary of my joining this wiki. It’s been a tremendous ride, meeting all sorts of new users who share my passion for Bionicle and for writing, and for creating large, overcomplicated universes filled with colorful characters. But I’m afraid the time has come for me to depart. Perhaps it's a shame I have made this joke in the past, but I sincerely hope it won't be like the boy who called "wolf." I know we like messing around on this wiki, but please do grant me at least a modicum of seriousness. I hate to step down/away from this site, but this blog is something that I have been thinking about for some time, as you can see. I'll be honest, my activity has been pitiful. Even if I wanted to joke about it, I couldn't. Although I have remained active in the social media that has sprung up from this site, my work on the wiki proper leaves a lot to be desired. Sure I've remained active on writing projects. I'll go so far as to say I've remained active on Bionicle writing projects. I'll go so far as to say I've remained active on CBW Bionicle writing projects. But how much of that has reached public attention? Zero. Well, a few things. But beyond that, zero. As for the Broken Order Saga, that project has unfortunately remained quite stagnant. My interest in almost exclusively canon content has left little room for fanon projects, and while I've practically vowed to not leave the story of the BOU unfinished, the precedent left by Bob and so many others does not bode well for that particular series. As passionate as I am for that story, there are just so many canon-compliant stories that must be told before I can address that particular saga. And what sort of admin--nay, what sort of CBW user or Bionicle writer would I be to simply leave my main story saga dangling? It's inconceivable. Or rather, it's downright unacceptable. I really am sorry about that, guys. The Kritor Empire remains at large, decimating or adding new universes to its domain, and it's only a matter of time until it reaches one of yours. I really need to bring all the final threads together as I alluded to in my prior blog. Until I have sufficient time to do that, however, and until I have finished the Bionicle projects I have already in the works, I think it would probably be best for me to step away from Bionicle altogether, including writing. Pulling the plug won't be fun, but I am beginning to think it will be necessary. Special Thanks: I expect you guys will expect me to do one of these usual resignation things where we talk about all the people who have meant so much to me during my time here. Unfortunately, I can't begin to describe all the people who have affected me, but I'll list some of the highlights. Forgive me for getting sentimental... The Staff (knocking all of them out at once): Well, Bob will finally be able to use the campaign he had to reseal after last year. I hate to think you guys will celebrate my departure, but I'd also hate to think my leaving is for nothing. Y'all better get some enjoyment out of it... Vorred: You're a great guy, and you've been dedicated to keeping CBW alive even when you're dead. Were that more of our prior users followed your example. I only hope that I can do the same. DarkStalker719: Somehow you eclipsed me in activity when I wasn't paying attention. I really wish I could have gotten to know you during my time here, and I do hope you'll consider joining the others on Shivtr and various others of our outlets in my leave. If I ever make a return to the wiki, I look forward to seeing all that you will have accomplished by then. 777stairs, TheMysteriousVillain667, and Zadakh: My true partners in crime. What would I do without you, my cohorts. : I may not have said it before, but I found your contributions to be quite inspiring, to say the least. Thank you so much for everything you posted here and even on the other various websites we're both on. Anyway, to all the staff, , and to anyone else who may have stumbled across this blog, I wish you the best. Even if I haven't mentioned you by name, I have a page here specially dedicated to listing most of the users I am referring to. I guarantee you're probably there. (If not, I've probably included you here or here). Maybe if I butter enough people up, I can be voted all the way up to senior Bureaucrat or something, who knows... But anyway, as much as I may joke in this blog, I hope that the sincerity here isn't lost. This wiki has meant so much to me, and while I do hope to pop in from time to time, I expect we'll be more likely to see each other again in the real worlds. Farewell, my friends! Category:Blog posts